Mystery Dungeon Take to the Skies
by KandeePop
Summary: As a new adventurer Otto a shiny eevee and the only eevee in Magnet Town-Otto starts off in a rocky start. She want's to make new friends and find out why her parents never came back. This will be in first person at times and I'm taking pokemon OCs.
1. Any friends?

_Hi. I'm Otto. I'm a the only eevee that lives in Magnet Town. I hope to start my adventure as an explorer! I wonder who would join me!_

* * *

**_To join pm me and fill this out:_**

**_Name:_**

**_What pokemon are you:_**

**_Gender:_**

**_lv:_**

**_moves set (up to 4):_**


	2. The start

**_Thank__ you: Komamura's son and BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf.  
_**

_Narration by Otto and her thoughts._

**thought**

_**dream**_

the same old thing.

* * *

_**Otto and her parents were at the gates of Magnet Town. Both of her parents were pretty hurt but, they smiled on. "Don't worry baby doll!" Her dad Jolteon said. "When we come back you'll come on our next trip and all the trips after that!" Her mom Vapoureon signed: 'Ya! We'll be an adventuring family! An exploration family!'. "Bye!" 'bye.'. They left and it seemed to suddenly pour. It was dark and Otto was scared. "Mom?" she began to cry. "Dad?" Her tears ran hot down her face. "Come back!" She yelled. "Daddy! Mommy! Come back!"**_

Otto was awakened by her two best friends, Catter, a shiny catterpie, and litwik. They had a sad expression on their faces.

"Otto... They'll come back..." They didn't know what to really say. Otto's parents went missing over five years ago and she still has nightmares About them leaving.  
"I have to go..." Otto got up and left the room. "You two sure you don't want to be an adventurer with me?" Otto turned to see their now silly faces."  
"Nweva!" Litwik used: Funny Face! It was effective! Otto rolled on the floor laughing. "Blah!" Catter used: Blah! It was too effective! Otto laughed her tush off. "Go or we'll make you laugh to death! Blah!" They joked. Otto finally got up and left.

"Now... Where do I go to start an exploration team?" Otto walked around. She was walking up Victory Hill. "Wow! This hut is cool..." Otto was looking at the guild with shocked. It was large but, she knew it would be much larger inside. She entered and found the Catterpie gang all over the place! Everything was covered in webs and the Catterpies were betting up weak and defenseless pokemon! Otto was shocked._ They went too far! But...but were are all the other pokemon? No time to think only act!_ Otto jumped into action!

"Help!" A Pichu yelled. It was Marry! "Ah!" Catterpies swarmed her. Otto used quick attact to get Pichu out of the Catterpies' way. Then out of the blue three figures appeared. A Shinx, a Mawile, and a Lucario. With Otto's help they drew away the Catterpie gang. It took hours but, they were finally out.

"Hell ya!" The Shinx said. "I'm Roy! And you are?" Roy jumped around to see the other heroic faces.

"I'm Lucario." Lucario began to panic. "Oh the mistress will be very upset!"

"Mistress?" Otto looked at Lucario. "I'm Otto-"

"And I'm Yuma!" the happy Mawile laughed. "That was fun can we do it again?"

"No! no! no! no!" Lucario panicked. "We have to clean this place and fast!"

"What a mess." A Nine tails walked in. "Lucario. Explain."

"Mistress! The-the Catterpie gang some how got in here and-"

"We kicked their butts!" Roy said proudly.

"But-but-but!" Lucario stuttered.

"It is okay. As long as the people are safe for now." Nine tails said. "May I ask who are you three and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Otto. I want to start an exploration team." Otto looked into the mistress' eyes.

"Wow! Me too!" Roy and Yuma said.

"Well you all have the same purpose, and had already worked together. Are you willing to work together in a team? An exploration team?"

"Ya!" Yuma Jumped. "In a team! Together forever!" Roy giggled.

"It sounds good." Roy agreed.

"I'm good with it." Otto said.

"So it is official!" A flash of light came from Nine tails. "You three are now an official team!"

"Hell ya!-wait... how come you called the shots?" Roy asked.

"I run the place." She answered. The three looked at her. "What?"

"Excuse me." Lucario said. "Can you help clean the crazy webs and help us send people to the healing center?"

"Sure." The three helped out. _Wow! I'm in a official team! What'll be our team name? Will others join? Where's Marry?... So many questions!_

* * *

**_so what do you think? give me details! Sorry I couldn't do the fighting part... ya... =3 laters._**


	3. First job and a new member!

After cleaning out the large place the new team was presented with the following:  
1: A Wonder map  
2: A travel bag (forgot the name...)  
3: 1 Power band  
4: 1 Defense Bow  
5: 1 set of speed goggles  
but no exploration team badges?!

"What?" Roy said. "Why no badge?"

"Sorry Roy but, the Cattpie gang took them-almost every one." Lucario weakly smiled. "I promise that you'll get your badges soon...ish."

_Why would the Catterpie gang want the exploration badges? And what badges didn't they take? _"What badges did they not take?" Otto asked aloud.

Lucario looked at Otto. "My team's badges." He answered.

"Team? What team?" Yuma asked. "Tell us!"

"Our team was Lucario, my little brother Vulpix, and I." Ninetails stated. "After my brother died we never went on a full exploration... It was never the same."

"Mistress..." Lucario had a sharp pain. He felt like it was somehow his fault that Vulpix is dead.

"Also the items you three are carrying are the same items that we had when we were younger... The same exact ones."

The three looked at the items. The Power band had a small vulpix drawn on, the defense bow had 'L' on it-it must have been Lucario's,and the speed goggles had a number nine on it. The three were speechless. Before they knew it three badges with the same marks landed on their hands.

"Please take good care of this." Lucario and Nine tails looked into their eyes.

"Yes we will..." The three agreed. Otto put on the speed goggles, Roy put on the Power band, and Yuma put on the Defense bow. Lucario and Nine tails felt an odd relief. It felt good to them that the next generation was ready to take on the world and ready to take their place.

"Have you thought of your team name?" Ninetails asked while smiling like crazy.

"No..." Yuma said. She was a little disappointed. "What was your team name?"

"Ours?" Lucario had on a silly face. "I do remember it but... It... it was very weird... we were young and a tad foolish at the time..."

"What was it?" Roy was getting a little mad at them not answering.

Lucario and Ninetails looked at each other then laughed. "It was...was... Nine El V!" They rolled on the floor.

"I remember we thought it was cool!" Ninetails laughed happily.

"Ya and we thought we were the coolest kids in the guild!" Lucario jumped and landed on his tush. "Oh the old days!"

"Ya! We were young, wild, free, and... and ..." Ninetails laughed at the faces she remembered. "_**Wow!" Vulpix jumped "that will be the coolest name ever!" Lucario hopped around. "Ya and we're the coolest team ever!" the dream skips to the first exploration the had. "We're Team Nine El V!" The three cheered. "And don't forget it!" The faces around the three were lit up and laughter was all around. "You three are the best!" Pokemon joked. "The best at what we do. Spreading smiles!" Lucario, and Ninetails danced and fell on each other. Laughter grew and so did the number of smiles.**_

"Wow..." Roy and Yuma giggled. "Just wow..."

"I know what out team name will be!" Otto jumped. "Team Skies! Because one day we'll reach and pass the skies' limit!" The other four looked at her and was proud of the name and the reason behind it. "Epic right?"

"Heck ya!" Roy and the others jumped.

_And that is the next step on my adventure. This is awesome!_

"Excuse me..." a Driftloon came in. "Um.. I need some help..." After hearing Driftloon's problem Team Skies jumped into action. They needed to find Driftloon's best friend Luke. Luke was another Diftloon and he wondered to deep in the Shallow Forest.

* * *

"We are here!" Yuma jumped as the three were at the entrance. "Now it says Luke should be on the 7th and final floor."

"Okay let's go!" Roy jumped. Once they entered Otto found an oran berry. Otto looked at the berry then jumped. It was rotten. "Ew!" Roy joked.

"What ever!" Otto threw the berry. "Come on." Otto went a head and got attacked by a Ratta. "Ouch!" Yuma and Roy jumped in and easily defeated it. "What the? What lv.s are you?"

"50." Yuma said.

"32." Roy was proud.

"I'm only lv 10! No fair!" They stared at each other.

"You do all the fighting so you can level up." Roy added. "You'll level up in no time!"

After 5 floors Otto became level 12 and threw a hissy fit. "Meh! Me no level up fast enough!" She ran in a circle so fast that she started a small tornado.

"Wo!" The others called while dodging a few loose rocks. "Pause!"

Otto stopped then calmed down. "Meh wants to levels upsee!"

"We know!" Yuma said patting Otto. "Just calm down. It'll take some time. Just relax."

"Fine." She walked a head to make sure she can battle as much as she can. Once they went to the finnal floor they had to fight a Level 60 pokemon! It was a Blaziken!

"What are you petty pokemon doing here?" The large Blaziken asked.

"We're here to get... Luke?...Ya Luke!" Roy said.

"Really? A little Shix like you? Ha!" Blaziken kicked Roy a side.

"You!" Yuma used bite and missed! Blaziken dodged and send Yuma flying and then did the same with Otto! While in mid air Otto saw Luke and Luke was holding another pokemon. Otto almost knocked out when she landed but, Roy helped her. Roy then used Discharge! The Blaziken wasparalized for a moment, just enough for Yuma to use: Hyper Beam. The Blaziken fell hard. Otto dug down to reach Luke and the other pokemon. Luke looked to scared to do anything and the other pokemon was too injured. It was a Mismagius! Otto turned to find her pals having trouble with the crazed Blaziken and jumped in.

"Luke take care of that Mismagius!" Otto used quick attack and struck Blaziken in the back. Slowly Luke floated away. The battle raged on for some more time until the Mismagius woke up. It use thunder bolt just on time! At the same time Yuma used hyper beam and Otto used tackle! Weak and frail both Blaziken and the Mismagius knocked out. Team Skies was proud to beat Blaziken, find Luke and a Mismagius that Luke helped. Once back at the guild Dirftloon welcomed his friend with a big hug. The Mismagius recovered in no time and the Exploration team was full of energy! Blaziken was arrested and the team was rewarded handsomely-even though they only got twenty percent.

"Thank you for getting my balloon." Driftloon said holding his friend Luke.

"No prob- wait a minute!" Roy became steaming mad. "Luke was just a balloon?!"

"Um...yes" Driftloon backed away.

"Why didn't you tell us?! We waited ten oran berries and, almost got killed for a balloon!"

"Well the face was well drawn." Otto wasn't mad. "Life like."

"Still!" Even Yuma was furious!

"We still saved two lives..." Otto went on.

"Balloons don't count!" Roy jumped.

"And we got a new member..."

"How?!" Yuma wanted to join.

"That Mismagius Luke was holding wanted to join. Her name is Akalyx and as leader I took her in." It took the others a moment to realize that Otto deemed herself leader.

"Who died and made you queen?" Roy asked with a bit of hatred in his voice.

"No one died!" Death was a picky topic for Otto because there's a chance her parents are dead. Noticing her reaction the others backed away. Akalyx came in and said hi. Even though Otto wasn't leader-officially- her word went for this one.

"Welcome to team Skies!" Yuma greeted Akalyx. "I'm hapy that you joined."

"It's the least I could do for the people that saved my lives. Thanks a whole lot!"

* * *

_**Thx to Eternyx!**_


End file.
